The field of the present invention relates to optical waveguides. In particular, multiple-core planar optical waveguides are disclosed herein, as well as methods of fabrication and use thereof.
Planar optical waveguides fabricated on waveguide substrates may be incorporated into a variety of optical assemblies. Such optical waveguides may be fabricated with multiple cores or core layers. The use of such multiple-core planar optical waveguides may be advantageous in a variety of ways, as set forth hereinbelow.
Subject matter disclosed in this application may be related to subject matter disclosed in: i) U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 10/836,641 filed Apr. 29, 2004 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,184,643); ii) U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 10/682,768 filed Oct. 9, 2003 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,031,575); iii) U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 10/661,709 filed Sep. 12, 2003 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,992,276); and iv) U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 10/609,018 filed Jun. 27, 2003 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,975,798). Each of said non-provisional applications is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.